wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for March 28, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. It's been two weeks since my last update owing to Spring Break, during which I pretty much gave up on the notion of doing any substantial amount of work on Elegy in order to spend time with my family. We traveled up towards Wichita for my sister's wedding and took the opportunity to go visit the Kansas Cosmosphere in Hutchinson, which is a trip I'd recommend to any space nerd any where in the world. Some discussion of Elegy's story took place at several points during the trip up and back, and some good notes were generated during the period. A lot of discussion about the coming missions took place, with a focus on Chapter 2.3 in particular. Some of the discussion involved the reasons for the absence of the Morgans from the Demon's Eye base, and with the way the discussion went it may help set up some of the plot of the mission in Chapter 4.3 (a part of the game I probably won't mention again for quite some time). I also finally came up with a workable translation for Shal'kuz Mang, the ship that Bloodeye's group steals and re-names Ni'rakh in Chapter 2.1 and an item that had been holding up further progress on the mission epilogue in that chapter. I wound up describing it as a name "in the archaic clan Ki'ra' dialect", coming up with plausible alternative meanings for the name elements; I think the result is workable and shows how the language "evolved over time", and it adds a level of depth to the Universe in general. I wrapped up the week by re-reading through the entry for the Vigrid system on March 19th to get an idea of what would need to be at the Demon's Eye base when I started putting it together, again for Chapter 2.3. I re-discovered the fact that the base was Kilrathi in origin, so all those big plans I had to map out a Terran mining base turned out to be completely unnecessary. This turned out to be a good thing on a number of levels - I had barely got started with those plans with no tangible work up to that point, so not much time had been wasted. It also meant that I wasn't locked into any kind of previous design; I don't know if the increased flexibility will be a good thing or not, but for now I'm assuming it will be. It was back to Work this past Monday, where I finally put my archaic translation to work on the epilogue's narrative in Chapter 2.1, and added the notes generated during the previous week to Elegy Chapter 2.3. Work on the epilogue was finally completed on Tuesday, and I spent the next few days working on the ending notes section of Chapter 2.1 rather than try to work on the mission prologue. I came up with a set of effects for B'de's improvised weapons on Wednesday, and began work on the "How to Treat Prisoners" section as well; that work was finished up on Thursday. I realized after that effort was finished that the notes on Prisoners would be better placed in the campaign's general notes section in Chapter 1.0 (especially given how I'd written it), so I moved those notes into Chapter 1.0, leaving B'de's weapons as the only thing occupying the chapter's end notes section. I decided to go ahead and merge that information with the encounter in which those weapons are first mentioned, which only required some very minor restructuring. I spent the rest of Thursday working on design specifications for a Kilrathi mining base, progressing as far as selection of accessories before calling it a day. Finally, with a shortened day to work on Friday, I began translation work on the mission epilogue in Chapter 2.1. I began that by spending some time updating the translations of group names in Chapter 2.0, which was something that I'd been meaning to do for a couple of months now, and the need to go back into that chapter to look for how I'd set up the formatting of the parallel text tables provided a good excuse for getting it done. I also availed myself of the opportunity to set each of the parallel text tables to a uniform width. All of that work was wrapped up over my lunch hour. There are eighteen blocks of text in the mission epilogue; I completed full translations of three of those blocks, with a syntactic review completed of one more. No new words have been needed so far for the new round of translation, but on the other hand I haven't been at it for very long (I already know I'll need to create a word for "paint" this coming week...). My Plan for this week is to work on the mission prologue in Chapter 2.1 and continue the translation work of the epilogue. The prologue will have priority owing to the fact that it's a much larger block of text, it's nowhere near as complete, and it's the largest piece of work still remaining in Chapter 2.1 (which at this point is nearing final completion as a whole). I also will continue to work on plans for a Kilrathi mining base design for the Demon's Eye base in Chapter 2.3; I do need to do some work on 2.2 but this is on my mind at the moment and I would like to get as much of it knocked out as I can. Finally, I may try to take some time to work on ship designs for Chapter 7.2; I've been learning how to work with Unity3D of late, and I've recently discovered a developmental pipeline that would allow me to import models from a much older 3D modeler program with which I have extensive experience. I don't anticipate a lot of work on this front just yet, but it is something that I'll want to do before the campaign is finished up and now that I know that I can still use that old program to do new work, it may be something I try to do the next time I get hit with writer's block. Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next update will post to the WCRPG site sometime between 11-14Z next Monday, April 4th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts